


Not Even Death Will Keep Us Apart

by Chi_Takashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys In Love, Death, Gore, Itachi would do anything for Shisui, M/M, Messy, Shisui just really loves Itachi, dead, gory, lily's art is fyre, potential necrophilia, this is a wild time, walking corpse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Takashi/pseuds/Chi_Takashi
Summary: He just loves Itachi...so very much.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Not Even Death Will Keep Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this fanstastic comic by the lovely Lily https://lilliesthings.tumblr.com/post/613212232593162240/hello-hello-i-offer-a-new-au-in-these-trying  
> We love gory boys in this house! Please check out her other works! They are absolutely wonderful and simply fantastic!

‘ _ Have to...Itachi, _ ’ Shisui’s thoughts were muddled. He couldn’t figure out where he was. His eye ached, but where was Itachi? He blinked and something felt off. Everything was dark for a moment and then, slowly something came into view. He looked down to find himself on a silver metal table. 

He had been on the cliffs...where was he...? He sat up peering, down at his feet. They looked swollen...grey...there was a tag attached to his toe. It seemed familiar. Like something he should know, that he should recognize but that was at the back of his mind. He needed to find Itachi. Where was he? He needed to protect him. Shisui reached down, not noticing the blotchy discoloration of his fingers as he yanked the tag from his toe. He didn’t even bother to spare it a glance. He left it on the table and swung his legs over the edge. His feet touched the frigid tile flooring, and he glanced around at the gleaming silver doors.    
  
His hand reached out, pushing the door easily, leading him to a darkened hall. He had no idea where he was going. There was only one thing on his mind. Still, he kept moving. He had to find Itachi and keep him away from Danzo. He had to keep him away from the clan. He had to get to Itachi. Cold legs moved stiffly, his knees protesting, his hips screaming. They carried him down countless white tiled walls. His left eye throbbed with a strange sort of pain. It burned a little...maybe it was a lot. He couldn’t tell. He heard a tapping...no, a dropping sound. His good eye flickered around the silent halls to search for the sound but all he found was a thick trail of blood behind him. He hoped whoever left it was okay. It was too bad they didn’t have someone like him to protect them. He would never let anyone hurt Itachi like that.

Even if...he looked best in red.

“Itachi?” He started to push open doors, sickly white lights above him flickering on as he turned each corner. “Itachi,” he peered into each room, finding nothing but inky darkness. He was starting to get worried. 

“Itachi!” He tried to move a little faster. Itachi,  _ Itachi _ ,  **_Itachi_ ** . 

He felt panic flood him. He took to a flight of stairs, stumbling haphazardly up them. He nearly hit his head, his hand slapping down on the railing to steady himself. If he paused long enough he would have noted how wet it sounded. He didn’t, though. He had to find Itachi. Having one working eye made it harder than it should have been to move. His head snapped around wildly, searching for any sign of which way he should go. The dripping sound continued. He still couldn’t figure out where it was coming from. He pushed the thought away reaching for the first door. 

Then, he saw him. 

“Itachi.” He didn’t notice the way his voice sounded, as if he was still swallowing water, muffled and garbled. He felt his body lighten, a heady elation flooding his whole body again seeing his wonderful, lovely, Itachi. Nothing else mattered....but Itachi. He stepped forward, reaching out. Shisui had to make sure he was okay with his own two hands. Tell him he was here. 

“Itachi.”


End file.
